thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sserys
Sserys also known as General Sserys of Liscor, was a member of the Liscorian Army and one of the Key Individuals that battled the Antinium. Personality Background and History Sserys was a Drake general in Liscorian Army, one of the strongest forces in Izril, prior to the start of the First Antinium War. While on patrol, he discovered an early Antinium worker group in late 4 B.F. near Ussls and continued investigating, but found nothing until the war began in earnest in 3 B.F. During the First Antinium War, the Liscorian Army under Sserys was one of the few successful armies against the Antinium fight against the Drakes. Early during the war, Sserys was unsuccessful in rallying a unified coalition army because of distrust of the mercenary Liscorian Army. However, after achieving the first great victory against the Antiunium at Shivering Falls Pass, Sserys was able to muster the First Coalition Army of Liscor and lead a counterattack.S02 The Anitnium Wars Pt.1 The eventual alliance that came under Sserys's command included the entire Drake army, leading to Sserys being named High General and given command of the entire war. He personally led an elite mounted group of soldiers to rescue then-Lieutenent Zel Shivertail from the dungeons of Geir, bringing hope to a relentless Antinuim front. At one point, Sserys's army was pushed back to Liscor by Antinium forces, besieged on all sides. At the last minute, a unified Human army led by Lady Magnolia, came to the rescue of the First Coalition Army of Liscor. Bolstered, Human, Drake, and Gnoll forces combined to form the Southern Alliance, with the First Unified Army led by General Sserys. During this period of fighting, the Southern Alliance discovered the Antinium's weakness to water and drowned a hive, killing a Queen. Leading the First Unified Army, High General Sserys assaulted the main hive of the Antinium Grand Queen, but was met with complete and utter destruction of his army. There were no signs as to how the destruction happened; in fact, most of the encampment was intact, with all bodies missing. Only Sserys' corpse remained, with his final diary entry.S02 The Anitnium Wars Pt.2 Xrn, the Small Queen, was present at Sserys's death, although she claims that she was not the one to kill him.Chapter 3.42 The death of Sserys was a major blow to the Southern Alliance, and especially to Shivertail, who led the Second Unified Army to recover Sserys's corpose. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * of the Drakes Lv. ? Skills: Trivia General Sserys was in a romantic relationship with Zel Shivertail, which was kept secret or simply not talked about due to homophobic attitudes among Drakes.Chapter 5.18 S Quotes and Notes * (To his Soldiers) “There is no time for speeches, no time for mighty oaths or solemn vows. Here is the enemy. Here we stand. I will not take a single step backwards. Who will guard my tail?” * (In his Journal) ‘Oh sunfilled skies, let me ride again on the fields of battle in another life. To Liscor, and the world, fight on. May we one day know peace.’ References Category:Characters Category:Drakes Category:Deceased Category:Strategists Category:Generals Category:Spears of the Drakes